Hey, aren't you?
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: NCIS/Thor Fan Fic Of course, couldn't this guy with a weird name just stay unknown to Tony Dinozzo? Nope, no can do. (Inspired from 'We build,We fight'.) [Short story]


"Tony, you just bumped into Loki!" McGee said.

"No, McGee, I did not." Tony said, backing off rubbing the tip of his nose.

"This is not a place where men clad in dark attire with white words usually roam." Loki said.

Tony acts surprised.

"He just talked like a Animal Planet narrator." Tony said. "Tell me I didn't just hear a guy pretending to be a fictional prince just personify my uniform."

"I am not fictional." Loki said, with a frown.

"How do you spell your name?" Tony asks, as McGee rubs his face. "Isn't it Lucky?"

"Loki." Loki said. "L-o-k-i." Loki folds his arms. "That is a terrible way of spelling my name, mortal."

"And the weird guy dressed up in armor calls me a mortal." Tony said, with a laugh. "That should be a meme."

"Horatio taking his sun-glasses off is a meme." McGee said.

Tony looks over to Mcgee with a questionable look on his turns towards Loki seeing that the body-that Gibbs is currently around with Ducky learning the name and some history-that rests below a tree that is missing part of its branch.

"Why, get out of my way." Tony said, showing his yellow badge. "I am_ very_ Special Agent Dinozzo."

Loki looks towards McGee and then to Tony.

"As in...that agency with a bunch of letters?" Loki asks

"Yes." Mcgee said. "And he doesn't know better, he thinks you're fictional, and a cosplayer."

"What's a cosplayer?" Tony asks.

Loki and McGee share surprised looks.

"To believe Joy is a fan of this mortal." Loki said, disapointed.

McGee looks far more surprised.

"What?" McGee said. "Fan? Since when did gods become fans of NCIS?"

"I have a fangirl." Tony said, with glee in his eyes. "Too bad; I'm already with someone."

"Long story." Loki said. "Too long for me to repeat." He had this long smile spread across his face. "It was a good story. But the one part of this story I do not like at all is Shepard Thawnson." The way Loki mentioned the name sounded more of a enemy than a friend. "Quite the piece of work he is."

"Okay, McGoo,how about you take Loki to a nearby coffee shop?" Tony suggests.

"What? No." McGee said. "He's the god of mischief! He can do anything. And SHIELD doesn't exist in this world." Loki shook his head with a laugh. "..Oh my..." Loki nods. "I have so many questions."

"Proove it you can do magic." Tony said. "Make it worth our time."

"Oh, that I can do." Loki said, with a delighted face.

Loki turns Palmer into a deer.

"Palmer,I would appreciate it if you were listening." Ducky is over heard. "And not crunching the potato chips."

Loki turns Palmer back into a human with a stick in his mouth.

"...He's..." Tony said, stunned. "He's..."

"He is Loki of Asgard, god of Mischief." McGee said. "Welcome to The New Age, Film of ages."

"I need to borrow you, Dinozzo, for a little while." Loki said, with a mischievous look spreading on his face. "I know some-one who would very much like to meet you."

The two,Loki and Dinozzo were gone in a rubs his jaw gaping at what he had looks over to see Bishop is coming back with cameras and her hat on backwards. How could he possibly tell Bishop that,the prince of Asgard had taken Tony, without sounding like a insane manic from one of his discarded novels? It might be best to tell the truth in front of Gibbs.

"Bishop, your hat is on backwards!" McGee said, heading towards the crime scene.

"I was wondering why the lights went out." Bishop jokingly said.

"Oh dear." McGee said, walking forwards.

**_...3:45 PM..._**

**_...NCIS HQ..._**

Tony appeared in his desk with his jaw had been sitting down somewhere-before appearing in the seat-that had some event earning this very looks away from his computer. We can tell that Bishop and McGee are presently, and most probably, investigating their current case involving some important person.

"How was the trip?" Gibbs asks.

Tony looks towards Gibbs.

"I..have no words." Tony said. "Wait.." He gets up and comes over to the window. "It is morning?"

"Yes, it is morning." Gibbs said.

Tony looks away with much shock.

"It was night." Tony said, in a daze. "A perfect night." He looks down towards his fist. "Man, those Asgardians have tough faces."

"So you punched a god out." Gibbs said.

"A shady one." Tony said, walking right over. "He had a strange name unlike Lucky." He snaps his fingers. "Shepper something."

"Loki." Gibbs said.

"Yea, whatever." Tony said. "And his friend was even nicer. Though everyone called her Farah."

"What was it like to punch a god out?" Gibbs asks.

"Rewarding." Tony said. He stops, and looks down to his watch, his eyes get wide. "I've been gone for a couple hours!" He made this shocked expression. "Boss, I'll be right back!" Tony hurries to the elevator. "Wait up!"

Gibbs gets up from the chair and came over to the window.

"I know you're here." Gibbs said,he looks over to a foggy area of the glass in a knowing way.

Out of no-where, shortly after Tony had gotten into the elevator,appeared Loki in Midgardian clothing.

"When Tony says you can sniff out a hiding suspect; he means it." Loki said. "Surprisingly; you're the first."

Gibbs chuckles.

"Well, you were breathing and leaning against the window." Gibbs said, turning towards Loki. It was then he recognized Loki. "Hey, aren't you?..."

"I am Loki of Asgard." Loki said. "Loki Odinson." He reached his hand out. "I promise; it is only a handshake."

Gibbs and Loki shook hands.

"Now, why did you need my agent to punch out a god?" Gibbs asks, as they stopped shaking their hands.

"I don't like Shepard." Loki admits. "And she likes 's nothing good about Shepard. I wanted a fresh pair of eyes to see if this...were a reasonable impression of him." Loki pauses briefly looking down towards the parking lot where Tony drives out in his new vheicle. "Your agent convinced me my worrys are true."

"Oh." Gibbs said. "You like her."

"No." Loki lied.

"You wouldn't be acting this way if you cared about her." Gibbs said. "I have a few friends who insist the movies are true."

"But not a hundred percent true." Loki said. "There is many things they've got wrong about me."

"Then admit it, you like her." Gibbs said.

"A little." Loki lied.

"I may be an old man but that doesn't mean I've forgotten what a young man, like you, would do for someone he cares about." Gibbs said.

"I like her." Loki admits, turning his head away with a sigh. "I've warned him under...Odin's shadow."

"Knowing you; you didn't." Gibbs said. "A god like you would go out of his way to make his point clear."

"Joy is right about you, too." Loki said. "You're a good listener."

Gibs smiles a little at Loki's comment, right as the scene backtracks then it becomes black and white.

_The End._


End file.
